


Date Night

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [10]
Category: Superatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mention of sex, Multi, Teasing, nervours Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: My entry for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing Christmas with Destiel Quicky Challenge





	Date Night

You hummed under your breath as you hang the last ornament on the tree. Cas and Dean were in your room, dressing for the evening. They had promised you a night out a few weeks ago and today they were finally going to deliver.

 

Still humming, you looked at your handywork satisfied. This was going to be the first Christmas you were going to enjoy. It would be the first one with your two boyfriends after all.

 

You smoothed your dress a bit down and pulled your hair up into a tight ponytail before looking at your watch. Almost 7. It was time to find your boys since you had a reservation at 7:30.

 

Making your way to the room you shared with Dean and Cas, you came to a stop in the doorway a smile stealing itself on your face by what you saw.

 

Cas was facing the door, gaze focused on Dean’s face as Dean straightened his tie. Neither of them said a word. After his job was done Dean patted Cas’ tie and then pecked his lips. Or at least that's what he was trying to do. Cas wound his arms quickly around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him closer to himself, deepening the kiss at the same time. 

 

Seeing them kiss like that made heat build in your stomach and in some other parts of your body. It was just so hot to see them like that. You would never get tired of it. 

 

You cleared your throat loudly since it seemed like they weren’t going to stop. Cas and Dean broke away from each other, both flushed as they turned towards you.

 

“Save it for later, boys,” you teased, smiling.

 

Dean started to smirk, laying his arm over Cas’ shoulder. “Care to join us?”

 

“I would love to, but we have a reservation to get to,” you answered. “You should know. You set the date and the time after all.”

 

He sighed. “Fine. Later?”

 

“Later,” you laughed as both your boyfriend came towards you. Cas smiled at you, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You look beautiful,” he breathed.

 

“Thanks. You cleaned up nicely too.”

 

“Dean said that we need to dress to impress. Though I don’t understand why. You’re already ours. We don’t need to impress you anymore, do we?”

 

Dean groaned. “It’s just an expression, Cas,” he explained.

 

“No, you don’t need to impress me anymore, but it’s still nice to see you like this. I mean, both of my men in suits and ties. What more could I want? I do have some fantasies now,” you said, winking. 

 

“We could fulfill them now,” Dean murmured as he kissed your neck. You sighed but pushed him away the next moment.

 

“Nope. We are going to the restaurant now. I’m hungry,” you said, taking Cas’ hand and pulling him out of the room, leaving Dean behind.

 

“Hey!” he called offended, but you just turned around and stuck out your tongue. 

 

“Very mature.”

 

“Birds of a feather flock together!”

 

* * *

 

 

2 hours later the three of you were enjoying yourself with with a glass of wine and two beers for the boys. You’d already eaten and were warm and content just to chat with the two men in your life. It was still somewhat amazing to you that you could call the best hunter and an angel your own.

 

You were taking a drink from your glass as Dean cleared his throat. You noticed before that he was a bit fidgity the longer the evening progressed. Maybe you were about to find out why.

 

“So, Y/N. There was actually a reason I…” 

 

“We,” interjected Castiel.

 

“Yes, we. Of course. Sorry.” Dean continued, “There was a reason we brought you out here tonight.”

 

“Oh?” you feigned surprise.

 

Dean glared a bit. “Can you please take us seriously?”

 

“Cas? Yes. You? Not so much.”

 

He groaned as Castiel snickered next to him.

  
“Just tell her Dean,” he encouraged.

 

“She doesn’t make it easy,” Dean muttered but took a deep breath to continue. “We know that we haven’t had much time together these last  few weeks or even months, since there was one hunt after the other and then there was the situation with Jack and on. But we want to change that.”

 

“We prepared one of Bobby’s old cabins for the week. Sam is under strict instruction to give all the cases to other hunters and not to call us unless the world ends,” Cas carried on.

 

“That’s the reason why you were so secretive this last week and left for long stretches of time even though there wasn’t a case?” you asked surprised. You didn’t expect an explanation like that.

 

“Yes,” Cas said, smiling at you.

  
“When do we leave?” 

 

“After we finish our drinks.The cabin is stocked with food and we already packed some of your clothes, not that you will need much,” Dean leered.

 

“You thought of everything, didn’t you?” you chuckled, drinking the last of your wine.

  
“Of course! Only the best for you, Sweetheart.”

 

“Thank you,” you said and looked at them. “Thank you both.”

 

You leaned across the table to give first Cas and then Dean a kiss.

 

“We will have so much fun.”

 

The End


End file.
